dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Above The Clouds
Above The Clouds was the title of an American drama that originally aired on Disney Drama from October 16, 2015 to October 6, 2016. It stars Stuart Phillips as Samuel and Emma Nisbet as Coco. Season 1 was announced to have 20 episodes. Due to high viewers, Disney Channel had renewed the series for a second season which will have another 20 episodes. Bringing the show to a total of 40 episodes. The second season premiered on January 1, 2016 with the finale aired on March 10, 2016. On December 30, 2015, the series had been renewed for a 20 episode third season. Bringing the show to a total of 60 episodes. Production will resume on February. The third season is set to premiere in March 11, 2016. On February 5, 2016, the series has been renewed for a 20 episode fourth season, bringing the show to a total of 80 episodes. Pre-production will start in March with the actual production starting in April. The fourth season premiere aired on May 20, 2016. The fourth season finished airing on July 28, 2016. On February 26, 2016, it has confirmed that there will be a Season 4 finale movie in development. The movie is set to premiere on July 28, 2016. However, on July 23, 2016, it was revealed that the movie has been postponed to November 2017 due to all the movies are shifting the premiere date. The movie is set for a April 20, 2018 release. On March 5, 2016, the series had been renewed for a 20 episode fifth season at Disney Channel Upfront 2016. The fifth season premiered on July 29, 2016. On March 18, 2016, it announced that the 5th season was split in half, making a 6th season. The final season premiered on September 2, 2016. The series finale aired on October 6, 2016 and earned 9.7 million viewers on its premiere night. Re-runs will air on both Disney Channel and Disney Drama Cast Main Cast *Stuart Phillps as Samuel *Emma Nisbet as Coco *Meghan Tranior as Holiday *Andrew Nisah as Tony *Floyd Martinez as Jayden *Oliver James as Roy *Cameron Yourston as Nick *Matthew Madeley as Issac *Shawn Simpson as Jim *Rekaya Starlight as Summer *Hannah Cat Jones as Heather Series Overview Trivia *This series is the first drama series that surpassed the 30th episode limit and the 3 seasons limit. *This series is the first Disney Drama show and second Disney Channel show to have a 6th season in Disney Channel's history, just behind I Want It. *It is the first drama series to have ever recieved a fourth, fifth and sixth season. *This is the second show on Disney Channel to recieve a fifth season, just behind I Want It. *This is also the first drama series to be based around planes and modern day. *The series is currently the longest running Disney Drama Original Series with a total of 6 seasons and 100 episodes *This series has broken a lot of records, just behind I Want It. *This is the first Disney Drama Original Series to hit the 100 episode mark *The series finale aired on October 6, 2016 *The series finale earned a total of 9.7 million viewers making the highest rated series finale